1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication terminal, a system control program product and a terminal control program product used in a state where the communication system/terminal is connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a communication system used in a state where the communication system is connected to a network may have a printer function. An image of a Web page accessed through the network may be printed on a printing medium so that the Web page can be browsed through the printed image.
A Web page accessed through the network often contains access data (e.g., URLs) for accessing (linking) other Web pages. If nothing but printing of an image of the Web page is performed, it is impossible to check whether the Web page contains access data or not. It is also impossible to check which Web page can be accessed from the Web page. The access data cannot be held in the printing medium.
Therefore, as described in JP-A-10-162030, there has been proposed a method in which an image obtained by addition of footnotes made of character strings (i.e., URLs) expressing access data to an image of a Web page is printed on a printing medium in order to hold the access data in the printing medium when, for example, the Web page (hypertext document) contains access data (hyperlink addresses).
According to the proposed method, access data can be held even in the printing medium because a user can check on the basis of the footnotes printed on the printing medium whether the Web page contains access data and which Web page can be accessed from the Web page.
In the proposed method, improvement in convenience for browsing the Web page through the recording medium can be expected if some processing can be performed on the access data contained in the Web page while the Web page is browsed through the recording medium. Here, the term “some processing” means the same process as a process that can be executed after a right click button of a mouse or a menu key of a keyboard is pushed down while the Web page is being browsed through a Web browser (WWW browser) on a computer. For example, the term “some processing” means a process such as accessing a Web page indicated by address data, recording (storing) the Web page as data (file) or printing the Web page.
In the proposed method, it is however impossible to apply the process to access data contained in the Web page because nothing but printing character strings indicating the access data as footnotes can be performed.